


Restrants Release

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Solo lui, solo </em>loro<em> possono ridurlo allo stato brado ogni volta.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrants Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> P0rn Fest #7: Juan Carlos Navarro/Pau Gasol/Ricky Rubio, slut!Juanki  
> COW-T #4: Eurytion, Threesome. (Seconda settimana)

"E tu sei d'accordo?" Juan Carlos lo guarda come guarderebbe le avvisaglie dell'apocalisse - la pioggia di rane, la trasformazione del mare in sangue, gli Stati Uniti fuori dal podio olimpico - ma Pau si scompone molto, molto poco. Di certo molto meno di quanto non farebbe lui, a parti inverse. (Juan Carlos non farebbe a Ricky promesse del genere, anche se, a precisa richiesta, Pau esaudirebbe qualsiasi richiesta di Juan Carlos, sua o altrui. In effetti, è proprio questo che lo sta fregando, lentamente ma inesorabilmente.)

"No che non sono d'accordo, ma ero ubriaco e ho una sola parola. Quindi accontentalo."

Juan Carlos rinuncia a chiedere a Pau _cosa_ , in tutta la costa occidentale degli States, sia capace di metterlo KO al punto da ridurlo alla completa mercé di Ricky: poi si volta verso Ricky, che è già mezzo nudo, gattoni sul letto e con un sorriso impudico che gli apre il viso a metà, e sospira profondamente un paio di volte. Non _cosa, chi_.

Un altro sospiro - più uno sbuffo - più tardi, Juan Carlos si sbottona i jeans con lentezza, un po' imbarazzato all'idea, alla situazione, agli occhi di Ricky incollati alla sua mano; si cala i pantaloni fino alle caviglie, senza sfilarseli, e si toglie giacca e maglia insieme, tenendo solo la T-shirt, che solleva fino all'altezza del collo. Quando poggia la testa in grembo a Pau, può percepire il calore della sua erezione dietro la nuca con la stessa precisione con cui vede quella di Ricky deformare il tessuto dei suoi boxer. "Non capirò mai cosa ci trovate in me."

"Neanche noi," ammette Pau con dolcezza, tracciando piccoli cerchi intorno ai suoi capezzoli con le dita.

"Neanche noi," conferma Ricky, afferrando saldamente il bordo dei suoi boxer e tirandoli giù in un colpo, scoprendo il suo sesso già in parte eccitato; lo libera dell'impiccio dei vestiti arrotolati attorno ai piedi, poi gli solleva le gambe, lentamente, esponendolo totalmente ai suoi occhi. "Dev'essere qualcosa che ha a che fare con l'idea di ottenere qualcosa che per gli altri è proibito," dice, vicinissimo alle sue cosce, e posa un bacio morbido contro la sua apertura, che trema appena al semplice contatto.

"Dovresti farti la barba," si lamenta Juan Carlos, la testa completamente reclinata a cercare il viso di Pau così che non si capisce con chi dei due ce l'abbia: perché la lingua di Ricky comincia a stimolarlo svelto, e la sua barba cortissima è una carezza continua contro una parte sensibilissima del suo corpo, al punto che Juan Carlos è costretto quasi subito a respirare a bocca aperta per far fronte al calore che lo incendia da dentro; ma nella barba incolta di Pau si è aperto un ghigno nell'attimo stesso in cui ha preso a masturbarlo, contrastando di proposito le sensazioni che si irradiano dall'altra parte con colpi secchi e decisi, ma non abbastanza da spegnere la voglia di Juan Carlos, non abbastanza da non costringerlo ad accettare il suo ruolo di _giocattolo_ di entrambi. Non abbastanza da non portarlo a dire ciò di cui pentirà per giorni.

"Basta lingua, Ricky." Pau scoppia a ridere al tono per metà lamentoso, per metà implorante di quella richiesta, e Juan Carlos preme la testa contro il suo inguine per infastidirlo e farlo tacere. "Per favore, tutti e due."

Pau allarga le gambe, lasciando ricadere la testa di Juan Carlos sul materasso, e allenta i lacci dei propri pantaloni. Juan Carlos accoglie il suo sesso tra le labbra con un mugolio strozzato, perché quello di Ricky comincia a premere contro di lui, e non è una sensazione che sia possibile ignorare anche quando il resto del tuo corpo è impegnato; è costretto a strizzare fortissimo gli occhi, a stringere le mani contro quelle di Pau che lo tengono fermo contro la sua erezione, e infine ad arrendersi e a lasciar andare un respiro un po' indolenzito, ma non dispiaciuto. (In generale, non è una sensazione che sia possibile dimenticare, dopo la prima volta, né cui sia possibile _abituarsi_.)

"Quante storie. Non è quello che volevi?"

"Era quello che voleva lui," ansima Juan Carlos, staccandosi da lui per indicarlo - Ricky lo punisce con un affondo un po' più energico, e _Cristo_ se riesce a farlo implodere in un gridolino osceno, solo lui, solo _loro_ possono ridurlo allo stato brado ogni volta, portandolo a desiderare solo di essere scopato e di venire, nient'altro, "ed è quello che volevi tu, stronzo, non sei mai stato ubriaco" insiste arrabbiato, continuando a masturbarlo con la mano per poterli insultare a dovere. Pau non dice niente del tutto, lasciando che Juan Carlos lo porti al culmine, esplodendo tra le sue labbra senza avvisarlo; e Ricky, meno bravo a controllarsi, troppo giovane per fermarsi e durare di più, si riversa dentro Juan Carlos poco più tardi, gemendo contro il suo petto mentre lui gli scompiglia i capelli roridi di sudore, con un affetto un po' tenero che a vederlo - tracce dell'orgasmo di Pau sulla sua barba e sul collo, tracce di quello di Ricky che gli imbrattano l'interno della coscia - stride con il suo comportamento fino a poco prima.

"Mi sento una puttana," borbotta dopo che anche lui viene portato rapidamente al culmine, e rifugge lo sguardo di entrambi rifugiandosi in un comportamento più scontroso e usuale. Perché non ammetterebbe neppure a se stesso - e loro lo sanno, purtroppo o per fortuna - che perdersi nella loro voglia, perdere se stesso per una manciata di minuti e di respiri, gli piace troppo per potervi rinunciare.


End file.
